la excurcion
by kumori lizeth
Summary: la historia se basa en yui y los hermanos sakamaki, mukami y tsukanami que deberan asistir a una excurcion debido a las calificaciones de estos
1. Capítulo 1

la excurcion

Hola bueno este es mi primer fanic espero que sea de su agradoy les guste

Disclaimer: diabolik lovers no me pertenece

Lunes 8:20 de la noche

Todo empeso un lunes tranquilo, kumori yui se encontraba deambulando por la mancion sakamaki mientras recordaba cuando llego a aquel lugar dando un leve suspiro el cual sierto castaño de ojos verdes escucho

Raito :por que ese suspiro bitch-chan-le dijo el castaño con su típica vos juguetona

Yui: no es nada raito-kun solo pensaba en algo

Raito: ha ya veo con que bitch-chan estaba pensando en mi- le dijo el castaño burlándose

Yui: N-no es eso raito-kun –dijo con nervios-es solo que recordaba cuando llegue aquí

Raito: Mmm ya veo bitch-chan –dijo raito mientras se acercaba a yui –dime eso era lo único que pensabas- dijo mientras la abrasaba y tocando uno de sus muslos

Yui: e eto r-raito-kun –dijo la chica con nervios evidentes

Raito: que pasa bitch-chan acaso no te gusta –dijo moviendo su mano hasta su trasero haciendo q la chica se pusiera roja

¿?:oi raito cuantas veces te he dicho que no toques las cosas de ore-sama-dijo el pelirrojo jalando a yui

Raito: nfu nfu ayato-kun bitch-chan es de todos

Ayato: tsk solo no te le acerques –dijo llevándose a yui ala sala-oi cuantas veces te he dicho que no te acerques a el

Yui: p-perdon ayato kun

Ayato: sabes tengo sed –dijo jalándola mas hacia el para luego clavar sus colmillos en su cuello

Yui:N-no ayato kun ya es hora de ir ala escuela aparte he estado un poco anémica

¿?:oye ayato kuantas veces te he dicho que esas actividades en tu avitacion

Ayato: tsk maldición reiji

¿?: ya vamonos de una maldita ves a esa carsel -dijo golpeando una pared-digo escuela

Reiji: Sobaru cuantas veces te he dicho q no golpes las paredes- dijo acomodándose sus lentes

Sobaru: como sea

Reiji: bien vámonos

*asi todos se dirigieron ala limusina todo era como siempre ninguno de los hermanos se dirigió la palabra una vez llegado ala escuela todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases una ves tocado la campana el director fue a cada salón a dar un anuncio*

Director:buenas noches he venido a dar un aviso importante se llevara acabo una excurcion de una semana y media

La excurcion consta de ir a un campamento, un acuario y de paso 2 dias a una playa cercana

Shin(Mmm ya veo una excurcion)-pensaba mientras tenia su mano en su barbilla

Kanato :que fastidio no crees Tedy

Ayato :por primera vez apoyo a kanato yo no quiero ir a una excurciony nadie me pude obligar a ir

Yui: ( ami me gustaría ir de excurcion pero creo que va ha ser imposible )-penso yui cuando….

Director :la excurcion es forsosa para los que tienen bajas calificasiones los demás pueden elegir

Yui :(asi q a fin y acabo si iremos)pensó mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en la boca

Ayato: (joder por que yo )oi chichinashi por q esa sonrisa-dijo este enojado

Yui :(maldición deja de sonreir)p-por n-nada ayato-kun – dijo tapándose la boca pues no dejaba de sonreir

Ayato,kanato,shin: tsk que fastidio

Yui(mm me pregunto como lo tomaran los demás)

" EN LA CLASE DE SOBARU"

Sobaru: maldición (yo no quiero ir a esa maldita excurcion) de ninguna manera voy a ir

Azusa:(Mm me pregunto si eva va ha ir )-penso mientras veía sus cortadas

"EN LA CLASE DE RAITO"

Raito:Mm una excurcion creo que será divertido –dijo con vos cantarina

Kou :lo mismo opino-dijo con vos cantarina-aunque si no mal oi dijo playa no es asi –dijo mirando a raito con una sonrisa

" EN LA CLASE DE SHU"

Carla: con que una excurcion

Shu: que fastidiono podre dormir mis 24hrs diarias

Carla: que tu solo piensas en dormir

Shu: y si es asi que

Carla: tu no tienes remedio

" EN LA CLASE DE REIji"

Reiji : bien creo que tendremos que hablar con todos después de clases

Ruki: si y espero que se comporten en la excurcion

Yuma :oye yo si me comporto

Ruki: enserio que paso en la fiesta de año nuevo de hace un año

Yuma :eso fue un accidente –dijo sonrojado

Reiji:(que demonios hiso )como sea esto va ha ser fastidioso

Fin del capitulo

bueno aquí mi primer fanic la verdad no sabia como hacerlo al pero creo que me quedo bien y si tienen unos tips o unas ideas para mejorar este fanic se los agradecería y dejen sus criticas si les gusto o no

bueno adiós

att: kumori lizeth


	2. Chapter 2

**la excurcion**

Hola bueno primero que nada perdón por la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí asi q continuemos otra cosa perdón mi falta de ortografías jeje bueno sigamos

Una ves acabado las clases los tres clanes se reunieron en la mancion sakamaki pare discutor sobre la excurcion

Reiji: como sabran habrá una excurcion a la cual no pueden faltar *miro a los trillisos, shu, subaru, shin, yuma* y como tenemos q evitar q hagan alguna estupides iremos todos incluyendo ala humana

Yui: hai

Ruki: bien como sabran iremos a un campamento , un acuario, y una playa

Raito: hm una playa bitch-chan quieres q mañana vayamos por un traje para ti

Yui: no es necesario raito-kun una amiga me invito a ir a comprar al centro comersial mañana asi q ire con ella

Raito:*haciendo puchero*p pe pero yo quiero acompañarte a ir por un traje bitch-chan aparte quiero verte primero en traje

Ayato: oi raito no se por q quieres verla en traje de baño si esta claro q es plana aparte ella es propiedad de ore-sama

Raito: q cruel bitch-chan*ignorando a su hermano*

Carla :como sea volvamos al tema principal

Ruki: volviendo al tema queremos q todos se comporten y no hagan estupideces por ello pondremos ciertas reglas

Regla no. 1:raito, kou no anden coqueteando con todas las chicas q se encuentren

Kou y raito: he y por q solo los dos

Carla: por q son los q andan coqueteando con todas las chicas

kou y raito: pero si se pone aburrido no podremos divertirnos

ruki y reiji: hemos dicho entendieron

kou y raito :esta bien

Carla: regla no. 2 shin te comportas en esta excurcion o te amarro a un árbol

Shin: he y yo por q

Carla: por q eres un caso perdido en el bosque

Shin: claro q no es cierto

Carla: claro q si asi q compórtate

Shin: esta bien nii-san

Reiji: regla no. 3 ayato no andes dándole ordenes a nadie me oiste

Ayato: he tu no me puedes ordenar asi q cállate

Reiji: claro q te puedo ordenar *aura demoniaca*"ese tipo" me permitió torturarlos si no ovedecian

Subaru :y el como se entero *curioso*

Reiji: lo llamaron informándole de la excurcion y luego me informo a mi

Subaru: tsk maldito viejo

Ruki: Como sea yuma no agas nada q nos delate oiste

Yuma :si

*y sigueron diciendo las reglas para luego retirarse de la mancion de los sakamakis*((la verdad me quede sin ideas como para seguir las reglas pero luego las dire cuando me llegue inspiración))

En un pasillo de la mancion sakamaki

Yui: Hm q deveria llevar de ropa a la excurcion ,mmm creo q llevare cosas de aceo , repelente de mosquitos, mm que mas deveria llevar

¿? :por lo visto te agrada la idea de ir ala excurcion *recostado en el piso*

Yui: shu san bueno… Algo asi la verdad esta va ha ser mi primera excurcion

Shu: *abre un ojo*nunca has ido de excurcion

Yui:nop

Shu :y por q

Yui: bueno mi padre siempre me decía que solo eran una perdida de tiempo q nesesitaba que le ayudara con la iglesia

Shu : ya veo*bosteso*sabes tengo hambre que tal si me das un poco de tu sangre*jalándola*

Yui:e espera shu san

*Succiona su sangre hasta q se duerme y ella cae inconciente un rato después se la llevo a su cuarto y se durmió a su lado para luego irse a la sala ha dormir en su sillon*

Ala mañana siguiente

Yui sintió los rayos del sol lo cual le molesto pero a fin y acabo se paro ha cerrar las ventanas y poder volver ha dormir cuando recordó q había quedado con misaki (( su amiga))en verse en el centro comercial para comprar lo necesario para la excurcion

Yui fue por una blusa olgada de 4 capas color negro y unos jeans mezclilla y unas botas chicas color negro se vistió y peino para luego ir ha desayunar un jugo de naranja, un café con una dona de chocolate ,después de desayunar le pidió al chofer q la llevara al centro comercial ,cosa q el acepto con gusto aunque algo la incomodaba ya q sentía q la estaban siguiendo desde q salió de su cuarto pero no le tomo mucha importancia ,ya en la limusina se dirigió al centro a un q tardo un poco para llegar , ya una ves un el centro se dirigió a una fuente la cual estaba en la entrada allí encontró a misaki

Misaki: hola yui

Yui: hola perdona mi tardanza no te hice esperar mucho o si

Misaki :claro q no llegue hace unos minutos ,pero dejando eso a donde vamos primero

Yui:hm que tal si primero vamos por la ropa y cosas de haceo y luego vamos por lo demas

Misaki:mmm me parece buena idea bien entonces vamos para aya*señalando una tienda de ropa *

Yui: claro vamos

Se dirijieron ala tienda de ropa para comprar una q otra prenda q les agrado

Bien aquí el capitulo Prometo q en el próximo capitulo se pone bueno y déjenme sus reviews y gracias a azusa-kawaii por corregirme en ese pequeño detalle no me había dado cuenta bueno baybay Att: kumori lizeth 


	3. Capítulo 3

**la excurcion**

 **bueno antes de empezar quiero informar que subire los capitulos sabados y o domingos por que ya saben la escuela, tareas ,blablabla y como sabados y domingos estoy de floja los subire estos dias y perdonen las faltas de ortografia bueno**

 _misaki y yui se encontraban en una tienda de ropa y compraron lo que nesesitaban ,una vez acabado de comprer en esa tienda se dirijieron a una tienda de trajes de baño sin saber que la seguian_

misaki: yui que te pareze este*dijo enseñando un traje de color negro un poco descubierto de la espalda con sandalias del mismo color con una flor blanca de un lado de estas*

yui: claro ,por que no te lo pruebas

misaki: bueno ,pero y tu no te vas ha probar uno

yui: claro q si pero estoy buscando uno de este modelo pero en mitalla*dijo enseñando un traje de una pieza azul con rayas blancas y sandalias de color blanco con puntos azules*

misaki: bueno dejame ayudarte a buscar uno

yui: vale

*ambas buscaron entre todas las prendas que habian pero no lo encontraron*

misaki: hm no lo encontre yui, pero encontre uno paresido*dijo mostrando el mismo modelo del traje pero de un color rosa con rayas blancas y sandalias blancas con rayas rosas* que te parese

yui: bueno creo que me gusta mas que el otro

misaki: bien entonses que tal si nos los vamos ha probar

yui: vale

*ambas se fueron a los vestidores ha probarse los trajes ,una ves en los vestidores ambas se pusieron su traje*

misaki: y bien como me veo

yui: te ves hermosa con ese traje

misaki: enserio , bueno tu tampoco te vez nada mal con ese traje

yui: en serio *con un pequeño rubor en los cachetes*

misaki: claro que si ,bueno que tal si nos vamos ha cambiar para ir a pagar los

yui: hai

*ambas se metieron otra vez a los probadores para cambiarse una ves ya con su ropa normal fueron a pagar los trajes*

secretaria: bien qui tiene su compra *dijo entregando sus respectivas bolsas ha cada una*

misaki :bueno ahora donde vamos ..., yui me estas escuchando *le dijo a su amiga que miraba hacia otro lado

yui : e ha perdon es que crei ver a alguen que nos seguia pero creo que fue mi imaginacion , pero que me decias

misaki : que a don de deveriamos ir ahora

yui: hm creo que solo nos falta el repelente de mosquitos y el bloqueador de sol

misaki: bueno vamos ha buscarlos

yui: claro vamos

*y se dirigieron a comprar lo que les faltaba*

 **pov de raito**

estaba en mi cuarto descansando de una larga y agotadora noche de hacer "eso" cuando escuche un ruido cosa que al principio no me importo pero luego recorde lo que bitch-chan nos dijo y agarre mis cosas y me cambie para luego salir de mi cuarto y seguir a bitch-chan que estaba entrando ala limusina asi que llame un taxi para que me llevara al centro comercial

una ves ya en el centro comercial empeze ha buscar ha bitch-chan cosa que no me fue dificil ya que estaba saliendo de una tienda de ropa con una chica ,asi que las segui y se dirijieron a una tienda de trajes de baño y conosiendo a bitch-chan supe que compraria un traje para nada sexi asi que entre en aquella tienda ganandome la mirada de muchas chcas y señoras que me miraban ,pero las ignore y empeze a buscar un traje para bitch-chan al prinsipio no encontraba uno que me gustara pero luego de unos segundos encontre dos trajes de baño que me llamaron la atencion

el primero era un traje de dos piezas que se amarraba de color negro con puntos blancos y un liston blanco la rededor de este y y unas sandalias ha conjunto,el segundo era un traje de color rojo de dos partes con sandalias naranjas pero despues de pensarlo un rato escogi el negro asi que fui ha pagarlo , despues de unos segundos vi que bitch-chan se diria ala caja con su amiga asi que agarre la bolsa y sali de la tienda ,a los pocos segundos salieron ambas pero antes de poder seguirlas bitch-chan volteo y por poco me descubre asi que lo mejor que se me ocurrio fue que regresara a la mancion cosa que hice asi que llame otra vez aun taxi y me fui de alli

 **pov yui**

una vez acabado las compras me despedi de misaki y regrese a la mancion , una ves en mi cuarto guarde mis cosas en la maleta y me eche a la cama un rato mas pasaron como 3 horas antes que el despertador sonara para ir a la escuela asi que agarre mi uniforme y me cambie

y sali del cuarto para ir ala limusina donde ya se encontraban todos

reiji:bien ya que estamos todos vamonos

una vez llegado al instituto las clases transcurrieron normales ya en los ultimos minutos nos infirmaron a todos a que hora nos iriamos y regresamos ala mancion, asi que me dirigi a mi cuarto para volver a dormir ,pero cierta personita que se nombra asi mismo ore-sama me siguio

yui: eto ayato-kun te puedo ayudar en algo

ayato: claro que si dame de tu deliciosa sangre*me tiro sobre la cama poniendose ensima de mi*

yui: no espera ayato kun

ayato: no te preocupes chichinashi no voy ha tomar mucha

yui: esta bien pero solo un poco *dije un poco sonrojada*

ayato: claro que si chichinashi* dijo lamiendo mi cuello para luego clavar sus colmillos, luego se separo*oye chichinashi tu quieres ir de excurcion

yui:la verdad si me gustaria

ayato: ya veo *lamio la herida que hizo con sus colmillos y luego se acosto a mi lado y me abraso por la cintura*

yui:eto ayato-kun que haces* dije mas sonrojada de lo que ya estaba*

ayato: solo callate y duermete

yui: esta bien*acaricie su cabello*

* * *

 **bien aqui el capitulo quiero agradeser por dejarme sus hermosos reviews al principio crei que nadie lo leria pero me equiboque *llorando de alegria* enserio sus comentarios son los que me inspiran ha seguir con esta historia ,bueno como sea en el priximo capitulo por fin llegan al campamento y hasta ahi les digo bueno nos leemos luego baybay**

 **att:kumori lizeth**


	4. Chapter 4

**la excurcion**

 **hola perdon por la tardanza esque la verdad por donde vivo esta lloviendo y me dio flojera subir el capitulo aparte de que el sabado fue la graduacion de mi hermana y bueno ya explique el motivo de mi tardanza y perdonen las faltas de ortografia y bueno los dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE 

**pov de yui**

Rin..Rin .. También ..

yui:hm...*bosteso y luego te estiras para apagar el despertador*

ayato: calla esa cosa chinchinashi *aun acostado en la cama con las cobijas tapando su cara*

yui:*apagas el despertador y te fijas en la hora que era*8:30 ,tengo sueño*bostesas*sera mejor que me bañe a lo mejor a si se me quite el sueño *agarras tu ropa para luego irse a bañar ,una vez ya en el baño te desvistes y metes ala bañera para enjabonarte, una ves acabado te secas el cabello luego todo tu cuerpo y te pones tu ropa y luego vas a tu cuarto en donde encuentras a cierta personita que seguia tapado con las cobijas*

*te acercas y le acaricias su cabello para luego moverlo para que se despierte*

yui: ayato-kun despierta*moviendolo*es hora de ir a desayunar

ayato:*estaba completamente despierto pero no queria pararse*no quiero *volbiendo a taparse con las cobijas

yui: pero ayato-kun... *fue interrumpida ya q tocaron la puerta y vas ha ver quien es*

sirvienta 1:señorira el joven reiji quiere q baje de una ves

yui: claro ya bajamos *cierras la puerta*

ayato:...esta bien ire ... pero solo por que va ha haber takoyakis

yui:aja bueno parate ya

ayato: tsk que fastidio *se para y se pone a tu lado y ambos salen del cuarto y se dirigen al comedor*

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **comedor**

yui: buenos dias

ayato: tsk da igual

reiji: bien sientense

sirvienta2: joven shu tiene una llamada de su padre

shu: tsk que fastidio... oye reiji ve ha contestar tengo peresa

reiji: no hay remedio con tigo*se acomodo los lentes y se fue a contestar*

raito:ahora que querra

nosotros: quien sabe

reiji:*regreso y tomo su aciento*padre va ha enviar el carro antes para pasar ha recojer a los mukamis y tsukanamis

todos:QUE...!

subaru: entonses vamos ha ir con esos idiotas

reiji: a si es me dijo que la limusina pasaba alas 9:30 que no faltara ninguno o seria castigado

shu: ocea en 30 minutos

reiji:asi es

shu:que fastidio

yui: y por que no bamos ha ir junto alos demas alumnos alas 12:00

reiji : quien sabe

kanato: y cuando lleguemos como sabran que no somos intrusos

reiji: "el" ya aviso que iriamos antes que todos, tambien abiso a los profesores , asi que vayan por sus cosas que no falta mucho para que llegue el carro

todos: y podemos llevar algo para entretenemos

reiji:si ,bueno vallan por sus cosas que no tarda en llegar la limusina

todos :okay *y se pararon para luego ir a sus cuartos donde ya tenian las maletas preparadas asi que agarraron las maletas y bajaron al salon prinsipal teletransportandose*

todos:ya estamos aqui

reiji: no aun falta la humana

raito: yo voy por bitch-chan

ayato: claro que no raito ore-sama ira por ella afin y acabo ella es mia

raito: pues no me importa voy por ella

kanato: suabaru acaba de ir por ella

ayato : y con que permiso fue por ella

* Se nos encojio brasos

*ruidos de pasos en las escaleras*

*todos giraron a ver las escaleras y vieron a yui un poco sonrojada y a subaru quien tambien estaba sonrojado y tenia la maleta de yui*

ayato: se podria saber por que estan sonrojados

subaru:por nada *desvio la mirada*

raito: hm bitch-chan por que estas sonrojada

yui: por nada r raito-kun *nerviosa y luego desvio la mirada logrando ver a ayato que tenia cara amenasante *

 **ayato pov**

(estaba discutiendo con raito ya que no iva ha dejar que el se acercara a las cosas de ore-sama, cuando kanato nos dijo que subaru fue por ella ,unos segundos despues bajaron ambos sonrojados cosa que hizo enojarme ya que el unico que podia hacer sonrojar a yui soy YO podia)

ayato:se podria saber por que estan sonrojados

subaru:por nada *desvio la mirada*

(sabia que algo habia pasado entre esos dos y iba ha seguir ablando cuando raito me interrumpio)

raito: hm bitch-chan por que estas sonrojada

yui:por nada r raito-kun (vi que estaba nerviosa y desvio la mirada justo en donde yo estaba parado y yo no paraba de verla amenasante)

reiji:bien la limusina llego es hora de irnos

hay fue cuando hice mi movida y la agarre posesivamente para luego entrar junto a ella ala limusina y susurrarle algo

ayato: me vas ha contar lo que paso cuando lleguemos al campamento o sino te castigare (bueno de una u otra forma la voy a castigar)(esta se tenso al momento cosa que me hizo sonreir para luego abrasarla por la cintura)

 **pov de yui**

estaba apunto de salir de mi abitacion cuando choque con alguien y por accidente este cayo sobre mi solo cerre mis ojos y senti algo calido en mi boca y abri los ojos y vi a subaru ensima de mi y sus labios estaban sobre los mios y el se separo bruscamente y se disculpo

subaru: bueno sera mejor que bajemos *dijo mirando hacia otro lado tratando de no sonrojarse pero le fue inposible*a y no le cuentes a nadie que paso por tu seguridad

*ambos nos dirigimos alas escaleras el tenia mi maleta ambos estabamos un poco sonrojados y metidos en nuestros pensamientos hasta que oimos a alguien ablar*

ayato:se podria saber por que estan sonrojados

subaru:por nada *desvio la mirada*

(vi como subaru desbiaba la mirada para no ver ha sus hermanos )

raito: hm bitch-chan por que estas sonrojada

yui:por nada r raito-kun * devie mi vista pero al hacerlo me arrapenti ya que me encontre ha ayato que me miraba fijamente

reiji:bien la limusina llego es hora de irnos

*me iva ha meter ala limusina pero ayato me agarro y metio a la limusina y luego me susurro al oido*

ayato: me vas ha contar lo que paso cuando lleguemos al campamento o sino te castigare * yo al momento que me dijo esto me tenze un poco y el lo noto ya que sonrio y luego me abrasa de la cintura a lo cual me puse nerviosa

 **Normal POV**

* una ves ya todos en la limusina se dirigieron a donde los mukamis , al lleguar ellos apenas estaban saliendo de la mancion y subieron sus maletas al carro de atras ((si asies ellos tienen la limusina para ellos y un carro para sus maletas tsk malditos ricos -.-)) despues de meter sus pertenencias al carro entraron a la limusina donde estaban todos los sakamakis y yui que es abrasada por ayato

kou: M-NEKO CHAN

yui: ola kou kun

yuma: oi cerda por que ese sakamaki te esta abrasando

yui: o ola yuma kun puess esque es una larga historia

shu: si una larga historia que no nos quiere contar

yuma: a que te refieres

kanato: es que yui san no nos quiere decir que paso con subaru cuando fue por ella verdad tedy *dijo mirando su oso de peluche*

kou: QUE COMO QUE QUE PASO CON SUBARU MAS IMPORTANTE QUE PASO

raito : bueno lo que paso es que ella estaba tardndo en bajar y subaru fue por ella y ambos bajaron sonrojados y no quieren decirnos que paso y actuaron raro

azusa: eso...es...cierto...eva

yui: claro que no...bueno talves si

ruki: y que paso si se podria saber

yui: pues ... lo que paso... es que * le tapan la boca*

subaru: te dije que no le digas a nadie que paso* le susurro al oido*

shu: ven les dijimos que estaban actuando raro

ruki: bueno como sea vamonos por los tsukanamis

reiji:estoy deacuerdo

kou : me siento alado de m neko chan

ayato: no toques a chichinashi

azusa: yui san... puedo...sentarme ... a tu ...lado

yui: kun Azusa claro

chofer:jovenes ya estamos listos para ir por los demas

ruki y riji: bien bamonos

*ya una ves todos dentro la limusina arranco para ir ppor los tsukanamis y luego ir al campamento ,pero como raito y kou se aburrieron rapido empesaron a hacer enojar a subaru *

kou: ho no me digas que subaru kun ya se enojo* dijo en un tono burlon*

raito:hm en ves de que te enojes dinos que paso con bitch-chan o lo descubriremos por nuestra cuenta

subaru : agan lo que quieran * dijo enojado*

raito: bitch-chan dinos que paso

yui:eto n no paso n nada raito kun* desvio su mirada pero vio que kou tenia un ojo rojo y eso le dio un mal presentimiento

kou: *leia los pensamientos de yui y vio la pequeña esenita para luego ver a subaru * como te atreviste a besar a m neko chan subaru *dijo kou echando humo por los oidos *(( ahy biene el tren chu chu.. jaja ok no XD)) * todos se quedaron con cara de poker face

subaru:como lo supiste * impresionado*

ayato: enserio paso eso chichinashi , me explicas que fue lo que dijo el rubio teñido en estos momentos* dijo ayato ya cabreado*

yui: eto... fue un accidente

kou: perrrrrrrrrdoname pero soy rubio natural

yuma:aja ni un anciano te cree esa mentira , y tu estupido como te atreves a besar ala mesubuta * dijo señalando a subaru *

subaru : tu no te metas* dijo subaru desafiante*

yuma: que quires pelear

subaru :con gusto

ruki y reiji: ya tranquilizense todos tsk enserio no los soporto *dijeron al unisonido*

reiji: pueden discutir y pelear cuando lleguemos al campamento por que si no se dan cuenta estamos en un espacio reducido

yuma y subaru: tsk esto no se queda asi *se miraron con odio*

ayato: por que dises que fue un accidente

yui:es que yo iba saliendo de mi habitacion y choque con el y pus ...pus

ayato: pusss que chichinashi

yui : el cayo sobre mi y por accidente me beso

ayato: no te vuelbas ha hacercar alas cosas de ore sama oiste subaru* agarro a yui y la beso haciendo que todos quisieran matarlo y luego se separo

y miro a sus hermanos con una risa burlona cuando los sacaron de sus pensamientos*

shin: ola idiotas*dijo shin atras de carla*

*todos giraron a ver a los tsukanamis *

shin: a qui hay un ambiente tenso que paso

todos menos ruki y reiji: nada que te importe *y volbieron a mirar a ayato *

ruki :bueno por lo visto ya llegamos y no nos dimos cuenta

shin: nii san tu entiendes por que yo no* dijo shin viendo a todos* eh y por que ella esta sonrojada

carla: no para nada * carla si entendia la situacion ya que si vio la esenita de ayato y yui pero no lo queria decir solo vio a ayato con odio y se metio a la limusina* y ya vamonos

y corte

 **bueno hasta agui llega el siguiente cpitulo y para el sbado u o domingo ya subo el siguiente capitulo lo juro por la mascota que ya no tengo la extraño mucho ... bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo a y no olbiden dejarme sus reviews bay bay**

 **att:kumori lizeth**


	5. Chapter 5

**la excurcion**

 **hola como se los prometi les traigo el siguiente capitulo y perdon por no haberla subido el sabado bueno continuemos**

* * *

 _ ***** una vez llegado al campamento bajaron y sacaron sus respectivas maletas del carro* _

ruki: bueno creo que lo mejor sera buscar al encargado

reiji: estoy deacuerdo

 _*y en eso todos se fueron a buscar al encargado que a los pocos segundos salio de una cabaña*_

encargado: hola mi nombre es daniel soy el encargado es un gusto , me imagino que ustedes son alumnos o no

reiji: si

encargado:bien siganme los llevare a su cabaña

((aclaracion como son ricos y famosos se quedaran en cabañas... por el momento buajaja ))

* todos sigueron al encargado , el cual los llevo ha una cabaña la cual estaba en buenas condiciones al entrar vieron 6 literas y una cama individual y alado de estas unos buros ,las ventanas tenian cortinas blancas y hasta el fondo estaba el baño((tipo departamento o algo asi XD la verdad me inspire viendo una pelicula de un campamento de rock no se como se llama))

raito:yo escojo la segunda de arriba de la isquierda

kou : yo la de abajo

ayato:yo escojo la del fondo derecha arriba

kanato: yo en la de ayato pero abajo

shu : tsk meda igual * dijo acostandose en la segunda de la derecha abajo*

subaru: yo en la que escojio shu arriba

yuma: yo la primera de la derecha abajo

azusa: yo en la de yuma pero arriba

shin: yo en a primera de arriba isquierda

carla : yo en la de shin abajo

ruki: supongo que reiji y yo nos quedaremos en la de la isquierda del fondo

reiji: supongo que si

ruki: te parese si yo arriba

reiji: esta bien

yui: bien supongo que yo me quedo en la individual

* en eso todos se pusieron ha desempacar bueno la mayoria ya que shu seguia durmiendo una ves acabado de desempacar cada quien se fue ha esplorar el lugar*

yuma: bien ahora resolveremos lo que dejamos en la limusina

subaru: con gusto te pateare el trasero

*se fueron a golpear cosa que les fue interrumpido por sus hermanos mayores*

ayato: chichinashi acompañame *agarrandola de la muñeca *

yui: a ayato kun a d donde vamos* con un leve sonrojo por lo susedido*

ayato: tu solo sigueme* la llebo hasta un adantro del bosque y la acorralo en un arbol*

yui: q que pasa ayato

ayato: sabes lo que pasa cuando dejas que alguien mas que no sea yo te toca

yui: pero fue un accidente* nerviosa*

ayato: no me importa si fue un accidente o no el te beso y el no tiene derecho ya que tu eres mia

yui: ayato yo * ayato la callo con un beso corto*

ayato: no permitire que nadie mas que yo te toque* la bolbio a besar pero estaves mas largo y apasionado mientras le destapaba una parte del braso para poder morderla*tu sangre es la mas deliciosa y no se la puedes dar ha nadie mas que ha mi * dijo mientras sus manos tocaban descaradamente el tracero de yui

yui: n-no a-ayato kun *dijo entre jadeos*

ayato: se que lo estas deseando chichinashi* dijo esta vez metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de yui*

yui: n-no a-ayato kun d-detente

ayato: no te resistas chichinashi

 **yui pov**

(sabia que si no hacia nada al respecto esto terminaria muy mal aunque una parte de mi lo deseaba otra parte me decia que no)

yui:a ayato kun d detente n no aun* dije entre jadeos*

ayato: hm entonses si quieres* dijo burlonamente* bien pero tarde o temprano no podras resistirte... bueno creo que mejor regresamos al campamento

yui:*sonrojada* hai (me acomode mi ropa y trate de quitarme el sonrojo que tenia , regresamos al campamento y no encontramos a los chicos tal ves estaban dentro de la cabaña todo estaba muy silencioso hasta que oimos unas voses a lo lejos supusimos que los demas alumnos ya habian llegado caminamos unos pasos y vimos ha un grupo de chicas y nos dimos cuenta que eran las acosadoras de los sakamakis,mukamis y los tsukanamis

ayato en un acto de reflejo me agarro y me jalo al otro lado para que ellas no nos encontraran pero fue en vano ya que nos vieron y nos siguieron corrimos hasta llegar a la cabaña una ves ya en la cabaña tratamos de abrir pero estaba cerrada pero ruki y reiji nos vieron y nos abrieron entramos y cerramos con seguro tratando de recuperar el aliento)

ruki:estas bien presa

yui: si... gracias (dije entre jadeos por el cansancio de correr )que fue eso (pregunte curiosa)

reiji: bueno lo que paso

 **fin del pov de yui**

 **flashback**

reiji y ruki regañaban a sus hermanos menores que estaban apunto de pelear

reiji: subaru tedijimos que te comportaras o si no serias castigado

subaru: tsk da igual

ruki: yuma te adberti que te comportaras osino te quitaria tus cubos de asucar por un mes

yuma:ja no sabes donde estan

ruki:claro que si estan bajo tu colchon *risa malbada*=p

yuma:*persiguiendo ha ruki*no me pudes alejar de miscubos de asucar son todo lo que tengo

*subaru y reiji los suguieron ha paso calmado

ya en la cabaña

ruki: te los regresare cuando te comportes

yuma: ya quisieras

ruki: tu me obligaste* metio la bolda de cubos de azucar a una caja fuerte ultra resistente de quien sabe donde salio*

yuma:Nooooooooooooooooooooo

shu: callense no dejan dormir* seguia echado en la cama

con los demas

shin: oi carla desatame quiero ir ah pasear *dijo tratando de desatarse del arbol

carla: te dije que si no te comportabas te iba ah amarrar ah un arbol

*lo que habia pasado es que en un descuido de carla shin se escapo y se fue ah perseguir a unas ardillas en su forma de lobo*

shin: no lo pude evitar nii san desatame*llorando kawai mente*

carla: no ... mejor te encierro en la cabaña y no podras salir hasta que te controles

*dijo poniendo una correa de perro ah shin quien se volbio ah convertir en lobo*

shin: gruff grrufff grrruff grruff (traduccion: Nooo quiero dejame ser libre)

*kou y raito morian de la risa al ver el comportamiento de shin*

raito: ajajajaja con con que h ha esto s se referia carla san ajajajajaaja

kou: y yo pense q que iba ah pasarle o otra cosa ajajajjajja

*ambos trataron de recuperar el aliento y despues de un rato lo consiguieron *

raito: bien y ahora que hacemos

kou: hm no se y si mejor damos otra buelta por el campamento

raito: vale

*ambos dieron una vuelta entera por el campamento ,ya cuando regresaban ala cabaña para ver que hacian sus hermanos

raito: oye kou acabo de recordar que traje unos juegos de mesa y "otras cosas" para divertirnos con bitch-chan que tal si los sacamos ... oye kou me escuchaste* volteo para ver a kou pero no lo encontro* oye kou deja de bromear y sal de donde estes o sino me voy ah ir y te dejo solo aqui... bueno tu te lo buscaste adios* se dio media buelta y siguio caminando y un rato despies kou llego corriendo y jalo del braso a raito y se echo ha correr hasta que llegaran ala cabaña

raito: oye que te pasa * dijo mientras kou lo jalaba*

kou: te lo dire cuando lleguemos ala cabaña* siguio jalando a raito*

*en otro lugar no tan lejos de ahy kanato y azusa corrian por sus vidas ya que no querian ser violados por las admiradoras que los perseguian

lo que paso con ellos fue que kanato estaba sentado sobre una roca ablando con tedy y azusa estaba pasando por ahy ,cuando oyeron unos ruidos en los arbustos y ambos tenian curiosidad de que podia ser lo que ocasionaba esos ruidos y azusa se fue ha asomar por curiosidad y cuando estaba a unos pasos una chica salta para atrapar ha azusa el cual se echo a correr seguido de kanato hasta llegar ala cabaña*

 **en la cabaña**

reiji y ruki seguian dandoles ermones a sus hermanos menores,shu por otro lado dormia plasidamente en la cama y carla vigilaba a shin quien estaba atado con una correa en su cama cuando... * kou y raito llegaron corriendo y pusieron seguro ala puerta

ruki: que paso

kou: lo que paso fue que raito y yo estabamos apunto de regresar cuando lguien me jalo y casi casi me queria violar y lo que hise fue safarme de su agarre y teletransportarme ah donde estaba raito y lo jale hasta llegar aqui

ruki: y no sabes quien fue..* iba ha seguir ablando cuando tocaron desesperadamente la puerta pero esta ves el que fue a abrir fue reiji y vieron entrar a azusa y a kanato , ambos entraron y luego se abrasaron mutuamente kanato lloraba y azusa bueno azusa estaba casi traumado*

ruki: y a ustedes que les paso

kanato y azusa: snif snif nos querian violar snif snif

reiji: bien tomando en cuenta lo que les paso debo suponer que los demas alumnos llegaron ,pero lo bueno es que estamos todos ... esperen donde esta la humana y ayato

*otra vez es interrumpido ya que volbieron a tocar la puerta esta ves eran yui y ayato

 **fin del flashback**

 **ruki:** y eso paso y ustedes que

yui:solo dire que me salve de mi castigo jejeje* rie nerviosamente *

ayato : si como sea tsk

kanato : ahora que hacemos * dijo ya calmado*

*todos se miraron entre si y dijeron *nose

y fin bueno aqui el capitulo me canso un poco escribir todo esto pero ya esta bueno sigan dejandome sus reviews bay bay

att: kumori lizeth


	6. Chapter 6

**la excurcion**

 **hola aqui el siguiente capitulo y se que me van ha matar por lo que dire pero pus ya que ,posiblemente no publique en un mes ya que posiblemente repruebe los examenes de evaluacion ... pero les dejo el capitulo**

 **continuemos**

* * *

*habian pasado 6 horas todos estaban en la cabaña tratando de distraerse *

kou: oi raito pasame un plumon

raito :hm para que quieres un plumon

kou: tu solo pasalo y ya

raito: okay *dijo entregando el plumon*

una ves que kou obtuvo el plumon ,kou se acerco a shu y empezo ha divujar en su cara unos bigotes y unos cuernos arriba de la ceja

raito: prestamelo *empezo ha divujar una barba* con esto debe bastar

kou: esto merece una foto jajajaja

raito: jajajaja

reiji: que hacen ustedes dos... * se da cuenta de la cara de shu *presten me el plumon

raito: ten reiji-kun

reiji: gracias *empezo ha escribir en su cara*esto deberia ser suficiente

raito: esto merese una foto

*los tres empezaron ha reir sin control*

yui: de que se rien?... y por que shu-san tiene pintada la cara?

reiji: eso no importa

yui: p-pero ...*tocan la puerta*hm quien sera

ruki: voy ha ver *va ha abrir la puerta y luego regresa*tenemos que ir donde estan todos los profesores y alumnos

kou: ocea ir donde estan todas las nekos-chans ... NO no no casi me violan en el bosque no ,me niego

ruki: pues tendras que ir quieras oh no

kou: tendras que llevarme arrastrando

ruki: si eso quieres yuma ayudame ha llevar ha kou donde los demas

yuma: si lo aguo me daras mis cubos

ruki: lo considerare

yuma: esta bien *agarro ha kou y se lo llevo arrastrando*

reiji: bueno vamos

yui: um reiji-san ... y que hacemos con shu-san

reiji: dejalo dormir es muy pronto para que se enoje

yui: esta bien * salio de la cabaña*

una ves que la mayoria de ellos salio reiji cerro la puerta con seguro dejando solo ha shu en esta

caminaron hasta donde estaban todos los profesores y la mayoria de alumnos y se sentaron en unos troncos que habian

profesor: bien antes que nada queremos que se comporten y no aguan ningun caos ,dicho esto pasaremos lista* y el profesor paso una larga lista de alumnos* bien ya que checamos que todos estamos pueden regresar ha sus cabañas y descansen que mañana comenzaremos con las actividades que tenemos

todos los alumnos se pararon para luego ir ha sus respectivas cabañas

pov de yui

ya una ves en la cabaña me fui ha donde estaba mi mesita de dormir y saque mi pijama ya que esta tenia cajones y me dirije al baño para cambiarme mientras los demas tambien se cambiaban en frente de sus literas

una ves en el baño me puse mi tipica pijama y sali del baño y me dirije a mi cama y me meti en esta vi que todos ya estaban acostados ,despues de un rato me dormi

estaba soñando con un pastel de chocolate con crema en medio y unas fresas de adorno y un jugo de naranja ,unas galletas rellenas de crema y un poco de leche posiblemente porque no habia cenado nada y tenia ambre pero no me importo

seguia soñando con comida hasta que senti que alguen me estaba abrasando por la espalda y abri un poco mis ojos y vi que estaba abrasando mi almohada y la estaba mordiendo chance si tenia mucha ambre pero ya que ,en eso vote mi cara y vi ha raito quien rapido tapo mi boca y empeso a toquetearme pervertida mente

yui:hm monum monlohnm (trataba de decir que se detuviera pero no lo hacia )

raito: shh bitch-chan no quiero que arruinen mi cena *empezo ha lamer mi cuello *

yui: hm mnhmn

reiji: se puede saber que estas haciendo raito (dijo crusado de brasos frente ha mi cama ,luego me jalo y me enredo con sus brasos)

raito: hm reiji-kun eso no se vale ... solo queria un poco de su sangre

reiji: para eso no tenias que meterte ha su cama

raito: es que tu no entiendes -.-

reiji: tsk ...tu dormiras con migo (me dijo reiji -kun y yo acepte )

raito: eso no se vale reiji-kun por que tu si puedes dormir con bitch chan y yo no

reiji: por que yo digo

raito:que agua fiestas

*reiji me jalo y luego me meti en su cama y el se recosto con migo y nos dormimos ,antes de dormir vi ha raito que se paraba de mi cama y se dirigia ala suya*

 **al dia siguiente**

*sonido de trompeta *

todos despertamos debido ha la trompeta y yo poco ha poco abri los ojos y logre ver a subaru que me estaba viendo muy enojado

subaru: se podria saber que estas haciendo en la cama de reiji*dijo furioso y haciendo que todos me voltearan ha ver

yui: eto... yo... fue culpa de raito *dije señalando ha raito*

raito: hm mi culpa pero yo solo queria un poco de sangre

yui: pero no te tenias que meter ha mi cama , aparte reiji solo me protegia de ti

ruki: bueno mejor vamos ha el comedor para desayunar algo y... shu por que tienes la cara pintada*dijo al ver a shu*

shu: a que te refieres *dijo tocandose la cara*

subaru: creo que sera mejor que lo veas por ti mismo*dijo entregandole un espejo de mano*

shu: *se vio en el espejo y vio el bigote,los cuernitos,la barba ,el mensaje que le puso que desia :eres un flojo estupido no sirves para nada mas que dormir ,etc.*quien de ustedes me pinto

kou: pf jajajajajaja

raito: jajajajajaja

reiji:jajajajjajaja

shu: ustedes fueron hijos de su p*** madre, me las ven ha pagar

yui: shu san no cree que primero deberia despintarse la cara

shu: tienes razon ,pero de esta no se salvan *dijo señalando a reiji,kuo y raito*

reiji: bueno hay que cambiarnos

yui: sip *me pare y fui ha cambiarme al baño me puse una blusa gris con un sueter sin mangas corto color blanco y un short de mesclilla corto con unas botas negras que llegaban abajo de mi rodilla despues de cambiarme sali del baño y ya todos estaban cambiados asi que salimos de la cabaña y nos dirijimos al comedor donde habian unos cuantos alumnos que se nos quedaron viendo desde que entramos*

*luego nos fuimos ha formar para pedir nuestro desayuno, cada quien pidio lo que queria y nos fuimos ha sentar ha una mesa en la cual no habia nadie *

ayato: oi chichinashi segura que vas ha comer todo eso * dijo señalando la bandeja donde traia un coctel de frutas,leche,un jugo de naranja ,unas galletas rellenas,y un pastel relleno de crema batida*

yui: que tiene algo de malo?

ayato: no solo digo

yui: bien la verdad no cene nada anoche y muero de ambre

ayato : ya veo

 **fin del pov de yui**

todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente hasta que una profesora hablo

profesora: bien alumnos hoy comenzamos con las actividades y la primera actividad es...

bueno hasta aqui llega el capitulo y ya les avise bueno me despido y rueguen por que no repruebe en los examenes

baybay

att: kumori lizeth


	7. Chapter 7

**ayala excurcion**

 **hola mis queridas lectoras las extrañe tanto , perdon por la tardanza es que Reprobe mate pero he vuelto y les traigo el cap de hoy y una noticia pero se las dire al final *.* bien les dejo el capitulo**

 **comensemos**

profesora: bien alumnos hoy comenzamos con las actividades y la primera actividad es... (tambores por favor ok no) gotcha o guerra de pintura ((como ustedes le quieran llamar :)...))bien organizaremos los equipos

((n/a: solo puse los equipos prinsipales y los escogi al lazar X) bien continuemos))

Equipo 1: raito, shu, espinilla, ayato

equipo 2: yuma, Subaru, Ruki, nos

equipo 3: kou ,carla ,reiji ,azusa

equipo 4: yui , misaki (( misaki es la mejor amiga de yui , tiene el cabello de color azul fuerte lacio y ojos de azul claro tiene una actitud amable y simpatica pero cuando se enoja es todo lo contrario, por lo usual siempre viste con shorts y blusas de diferentes colores y botas de colores obscuros tiene una hermana gemela llamada kairin))

,kairin ((karin es la hermana gemela de misaki y segunda mejor amiga de yui, tiene el cabello de color verde claro medio risado sus ojos son de color rojo tiene una actitud amable y ala vez revelde ,por lo usual siempre viste con vestidos ,faldas,pantalones etc))

y por ultimo stefan (( stefan es el mejor amigo de yui tiene el cabello de color negro medio ondulado sus ojos son de color azul tiene un actitud amable es respetuoso cariñoso y frio con las personas que odia y aveses actua como un niño a el le gusta yui pero nunca se lo ha dicho etc.))

*una ves que la profesora anuncio todos los equipos un profesor les dio indicaciones*

profesor 2:bien formense para darles sus uniformes y las cosas que nesesitaran* a cada alumno les dio su uniforme y sus mocholas que traian las pistolas las bolitas esas de pintura ((n/a: notese que no se como se llaman esas cositas y para facil le puse bolitas esas de pintura XD no mal interpreten :j ))bien vallan a cambiarse en sus respectivas cabañas los esperaremos en este mismo lugar

*en la cabaña todos se estaban cambiando y yui tambien pero esta estaba en el baño((n/a: van ha utilisar ropa militar y en caso de las chicas ellas van ha usar short con cinturon ,playera corta con escote en v y chaleco negro con botas de cuero hasta las rodillas del mismo color))salio del baño y vio a los 10 sexis vampiros y 2 licantropos sexis con uniformes *

yui: etto ya estoy lista

raito: nufu bitch-chan que linda te ves con ese uniforme

yui: eto...gracias ...mm nos podemos ir *dijo el notar q todas las miradas de los presentes estaban sobre ella como si estubieran en un trance*

reiji: *recien salido de su " trance"*si vamonos nos han de estar esperando

*todos solo acintieron y salieron de la cabaña para ir donde los demas*

profesora: bien hemos preparado una zona donde podran esttar en esta guerra de pintura asi que siganme

*todos llegaron a una zona que enserio paresia una zona de guerra pero en el bosque claro ((n/a si es posible imaginen el lugar como el de los juegos del ambre en llamas ... se que no tiene que ver nada los juegos del ambre pero bn asi lo imagine XD))

profesora: bien escojan su escondite y comencemos

*cada equipo escojio un escondite y planeaban sus estrategias de "lucha"*

 **equipo 1**

ayato: bien este es el plan raito y shu van ha ir a buscar a otros equipos y los eliminaran , mientras shin y yo pondremos trampas

raito: y si nos atrapan?

ayato: por favor somos vampiros seres inferiores a los humanos asi que se las arreglaran solos

raito: que cruel ayato-kun

ayato: bien comencemos

raito,shin: si *miran a shu q esta dormido*oye despierta

shu: que quieren?

raito: shu ayudanos a ganar y tendras todo el tiempo que quieras dormido sin ruido

shu: ...esta bien pero mas te vale que cumplas con tu palabra

raito: si shu-san

shu: bien bamonos *se va junto ha raito*

shin: bien ya que ellos se fueron donde pondremos las trampas

ayato: hm nose ...primero revisemos las municiones hay debe haber algo que nos ayude

shin: si tienes rason

ayato: aver q tenemos

shin: aqui tenemos,una cuerda, 1lata de pintura, 1 red de pesca , 10 globos etc

ayato: bien que tal si la caña de pescar la atamos a la cuerda y la escondemos entre las ojas y nos escondemos y cualquiera que caiga en esta le disparamos

o tambien podemos llenar los globos con pintura y se los lanzamos

shin: vale

* despues de que armaron sus trampas*

ayato: bien solo hay que escondernos y esperar

shin: si

 **despues de 5 min**

shin : alguien acaba de caer en nuestra trampa

ayato:si vamos a atacarlos

*ayato y shin se dirijieron a donde estaba la trampa y ... esta estaba vacia *

ayato: pero que dem...*le pegan con pintura en la espalda*

shin: ayato no me dejes amigoo *resibe una bala de pintura*

¿?:ja calleron en la trampa *sale detras de unos arbustos con su acompañante*

ayato: ustedes como se atreven a dispararle a ore sama...chichinashi

yui: yo no te dispare fue stefan*dijo señalando a su amigo* yo le dispare a shin-kun

stefan:no se vale yui-chan me delataste

yui: jeje perdon

stefan: bueno ya que han perdido ,den nos sus municiones y largo

ayato: esto no se quedara asi*mirando con odio a estefan

shin :si lo mismo digo*mirandolo igual

y fin

que tal les parecio el capitulo de hoy ,bueno les queria preguntar si quieren q aga un maraton para recompensar las semanas que no estube,tambien denme unas ideas de lo que pueden hacer durante la excurcion y o actividades

bn esto es todo me despido bay

att:kumori lizeth


	8. Chapter 8

**la excurcion**

 **hola e regresado espero que les guste el cap y perdon por la tardanza es que el anterior sabado y domingo me fui de compras y pus ya saben cuando ves mucha ropa que te gusta tu subconsiente te dice "compra" ...y bueno el maraton lo comienzo el 21 o 22/11/2015 ...y otra cosita si se les ocurre una actividad para el campamento se los agradeceria es que mi mentesita apenas si trabaja y bueno creo que eso es todo bien**

 **comensemos**

 **ayato :** creo que son mas astutos de lo que esperabamos

shin: si tienes razon pero nos la van ha pagar...si alguien de ellos se enteran que perdimos contra ellas se van ha burlar de nosotros

ayato:si tienes razon ...juremos que nadie se va ha enterar

shin:echo

 **mientras tanto con el equipo 2**

 **ruki:** bien aunque no me agrade la idea ...tenemos que hacer tregua aunque sea momentanea hecho

yuma, nosotros, subaru: ya Que

ruki: bien el plan es este nos dividiremos en parejas e iremos y acabaremos con cada equipo que se nos tope yuma tu iras con subaru ustedes iran al sur, kanato y yo estaremos juntos e iremos al lado norte quitenles sus municiones a todos los equipos que

mmm si no mal recuerdo son 41 equipos de 4 personas bien cuando acaben regresen aqui bueno comensemos

*para ser breve subaru y yuma acabaron con 9 equipos en una hora mientras ruki y kanato acabaron con 8 equipos y se quedaron con las munisiones y luego regresaron a el punto donde se acordaron de ver*

subaru: bueno estas son todas las municiones que quitamos* señalo unas 18 mochilas ya que cada equipo lleva 2 mochilas*

ruki: bien juntemos todas las municiones y bamonos busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos

yuma, nosotros, subaru: hai

kanato: eto... tedy dice que ...tiene que ir al baño

yuma y subaru :*se dan un facelamp* es enserio

nosotros:

ruki: bien ve rapido ... alguen mas quiere ir

*subaru y yuma alsan la mano* bien vayan rapido

yuma y subaru: hai*salen corriendo*

ruki: creo que nos vamos ha tardar un rato*se sienta en el suelo*

 **mientras que con el equipo 3**

 **kou:** bien y que hacemos

carla: tengo una idea pero no creo que a kou le guste

reiji:por que lo dices

carla : por que el sera la carnada mientras nosotros mos escondemos

kou: que no ni loco me niego

carla: hay no te agas la diva ,aparte eliminaremos a cualquiera que te intente eliminar,ademas si te disparan tienes un 6% de reflejos

kou: eto... gracias supongo

carla: bueno comencemos

*carla,reiji y azusa se escondieron y kou solo caminaba y daba vueltas, cuando se aburrian de estar alli en el mismo lugar abansaban y acobaron con 8 esquipos*

reiji: bien deveriamos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos... *les disparan a lo lejos pero ellos lo esquivan y les devuelven los disparos *salgan de ai y dennos sus municiones

calegial 1: tsk tengan ...a fin y acabo yo no queria estar aqui

colegial2: si tienes razon bamonos

colegial,1,3,4:hai *se van*

azusa:creo ...que deberiamos...ocultarnos...y abanzar

kou: si azusa-kun tiene razon

*mientras abansavan hacian el mismo prosedimiento que la primera vez solo que ahora no se ocultaban en los arbustos sino que estaban en los arboles ((saltando como changitos jajaja ok no))y acabaron con otros 3 equipos*

 **mientras con el equipo 4(el de yui)**

misaki: bien chicas y chico primero que nada debemos encontrar una forma de que no nos descubran asi que piensen y denme una solucion

yui: eto que tal si nos camuflageamos

misaki: esres una genio yui bien utilizaremos la red de pesca le pegamos varias ojas y nos la pondremos vale

stefan :pero hay un pequeño problema

misaki:cual

kairin :solo tenemos 1 red de pesca

misaki: mmmm*se oyen unas voses**susura*aremos esto los atacaremos y la red de pesca que tengan la usamos vale

los otros tres : vale *se paran y medio se esconden y le disparan al equipo que estaba serca y lo mismo paso con otros dos equipos*

misaki:bien ya tenemos uno para cada uno ahora nos dividiremos en dos grupos y acabaremos con otros equipos vale

todos:hai

stefan: bien entonses yo ire con yui-chan

kairin: y yo con mi onii-chan

misaki: hai bueno cuando acaben nos volveremos ha reunir aqui ...bien andando

 **narra stefan**

(caminamos un rato y vimos a ese tal ayato y su creo que es su amigo armando una trampa y cuando la acabaron de armar se escondieron y yui y yo esperamos aproximadamente 5 minutos y le disparamos a la trampa que se actibo y justo en ese momento aparecieron y yo les dispare)

ayato: pero que dem...*le disparo *

shin: ayato no me dejes amigoo * yui le dispara *

¿?:ja calleron en la trampa *salgo de los arbustos junto a yui y nos quitamos la red*

ayato: ustedes como se atreven a dispararle a ore sama...chichinashi

yui: yo no te dispare fue stefan*dijo señalandome* yo le dispare a shin-kun

stefan:no se vale yui-chan me delataste

yui: jeje perdon

stefan: bueno ya que han perdido ,den nos sus municiones y largo*dije casi burlandome ensus caras*

ayato: esto no se quedara asi*mirandome con odio *

shin :si lo mismo digo*mirandome igual*y tu yui vas a "recompensarme" esto luego *se va con ayato*

stefaan: bueno yui-chan sera mejor que nos vallamos iyendo

yui: si tienes razon estefan...bueno ahora a donde vamos

stefan :mmmm nose vamos por aya *señala el oeste * y luego regresamos vale

yui: vale

 **narrador**

pasado 3 hrs ya solo quedaban 3 equipos y medio ya que deun equipo solo quedaban 2 personas y de los otros tres equipos estaban completos,luego buscaron un refujio para poder planear lo que harian despues

 **fin del cap**

 **bien ya les informe mi retraso y lo del maraton... y enserio si tienen una idea o actibidad que quieran se los agradeseria bueno eso estodo por hoy bay bay**

 **pd:no olviden dejarme sus reviews**

 **att: kumori lizeth**


	9. Chapter 9

**la excurcion**

 **maraton parte 1**

bueno por lo visto ya solo quedamos tu y yo shu-san nfu -dijo raito

si pero no se como pudieron perder contra ellas -dijo shu

 **escena retrospectiva**

*shu y raito iban de regreso al lugar acordado pero lo que vieron les hizo estallar de la risa*

jajajajajajajajaja n-no me digan que los atraparon jajajajaja -dijo raito

ya decia yo que estos dos no iban a soportar minimo 2 horas -dijo shu

jajaja que gracioso ven y ayudenos a bajar -dijo ayato *quien por su "inteligencia" cayeron en una rapa y estaban colgados en una red de pesca con mancha de pintura*

esta bien pero primero ...una foto-dijo shu *saco su celular y saco una foto* -jajaja esto va a feis

borra esa foto maldito o nos la pagaras -dijo shin

aganlo me da igual ...a fin y acabo los iba a liberar pero por lo visto ustedes pueden liverase solos - dijo shu

asdfghjklñlkjhgfghjkl... te odio -dijo ayato

ay gracas -dijo shu- bien liberalos

hai -dijo raito *corto la soga o cuerda que sujeaba la red y ambos cayeron al piso*

auch eso dolio sabes -dijo shin *mientras se sobaba el trasero*

nufu bien ahora expliquense pliz-dijo raito

bien lo que paso fue que ...-dijo ayato

 **flashback dentro del flashback**

deberiamos avisarle a shu y raito no cres?- dijo shin

si vamos ...oye mira un dolar -dijo ayato

NOnono no lo toques -dijo shin

he por que no ?aparte tu no me ordenas -dijo ayato

por que? todavia preguntas? ...eso puede ser una trampa-dijo shin

pffffff claro que no- dijo ayato

haber entonces dime como es que te encuentras un dolar en un bosque?- dijo shin

a no seas paranoico -dijo ayato acto seguido agarro el dolar y una red los alzo a ambos

te dije idiota -dijo shin

aver el unico idiota aqui eres tu por no detenerme -dijo ayato

ja lo estube haciendo y para que sepas no soy tu mama para decirte que hacer y que no-dijo shin

...*ayato se quedo callado y se volteo para otro lado*

 **fin del segundo flashback**

y eso paso-dijo shin

okay pero ...para que quieres dinero ayato? -pregunto raito

eso no te importa -dijo ayato-bueno tambien chichinashi quiere ser castigada cuando llege a la cabaña

por que lo dices- dijo shu

por que ella y su amiguito ese nos atacaron -dijo shin

hmp mejor nos vamos -dijo ayato

Es contexto-shin

* **se van a la cabaña** *

 **fin del flashback**

bien por lo visto bitch chan es mas astuta de lo que pensamos o..no?- dijo raito

quien sabe -contesto shu

bueno y que hacemos nosotros? - pregunto raito

hm bueno lo primero sera buscar un escondite y alli me dejaras dormir mientras tu vigilas-dijo shu

hmmm eso es injusto ...pero esta bien shu-san -dijo raito

*buscaron un escondite y shu se durmio y raito vigilaba *

(aaaah que aburrido ...mejor me pongo a ver videos un rato) -penzo raito

unos 10 min despues

*se escuchan unos arbustos y boses alo lejos*

(hm que sera ese ruido mejor voy a ver)- penso raito *guarda su celular y sin darse cuenta lo tira y ,se va ha investigar de donde probenia aquel ruido,pero olvida su arma, camino como unos 3 minutos y vio a 4 chicos y se escondio detras de unos arboles *

bueno ya solo quedamos como unos 5 equipos contandonos asi que tenemos que ser mas astutos -dijo una chica

si tienes razon *mira donde esta raito*,mmmm chicas creo que no estamos solas *señala la direccon raito*-dijo otra chica

(maldicion mejor voy con shu)-penzo raito *se teletransporta con shu*

*susurrando* oye despierta dijo raito

que quieres- dijo shu

ay un equipo cerca-dijo raito

bien y por que no les disparaste-dijo shu

mmmm no lleve mi arma- dijo raito

 **mientras tanto con el equipo 4 (el de yui)**

misaki-nee chan que hacemos me estoy aburriendo de solo caminar-dijo kairin *un poco fastidiada y cansada de caminar*

ay tranquila no es para tanto- respondio misaki

si ...pero creo que seria mejor descansar un rato no crees-dijo yui

esta bien descansemos un rato...pero cambiando de tema-dijo misaki

que?-dijo estefan

bueno solo quedamos como 5 equipos contando con nosotros asi que hay que ponernos mas astutos-dijo misaki

si tienes razon *mira a ver a un arbol y ve una sombra* mmmm chicas no creo que estemos solas *señala al anterior arbol* -dijo kairin

eh... voy a ver *se dirije a el arbol para checar y no ve o encuentra a nadie*...mmmsegura de que no te ha echo daño el sol-dijo estefan

claro que no baka-respondio kairin

mmm yo creo que si-dijo estefan *de una manera burlona*

bueno mejor avansemos -dijo yui

si yui-chan tiene razon no queremos ser presa facil-respondio misaki

*caminan hasta el anterior escondite de shu y raito*

o-oigan chicas p-podemos parar un ratito- dijo kairin

enserio acabamos de descansar ace unos 3 minutos-dijo misaki

b-bueno no es mi culpa ...es que tengo algo en mi bota -dijo kairin un poco apenada

y eso que importa tsk enserio te detienes por algo tan insignificante como esto-dijo estefan

hay a mi si me reclamas imbesil pero si se trata de yui-san hay si * misaki le tapan la boca antes de que empeore todo*

ja yo me preocupo por ella ya que es...es...una buena amiga-dijo estefan viendo al lado contrario de donde estaba yui un poco sonrojado

bueno quitate la maldita piedra del zapato y continuemos-dijo misaki

tsk -*se queja y se quita la bota y la sacude y salen unas piedritas* bien ya esta *se pone la bota

genial continuemos-dijo estefan -mmm que ves yui-chan

a eto nada es solo que creo que alguien estuvo aqui -dijo yui

por que lo dices-dijo misaki

es que hay unas huellas-dijo yui *señalo unas huellas que estaban aunos pasos de ella*

mmmmm si tienes razon *mira a kairin* que ves nee-chan-dijo misaki

primero parese que yui tiene razon parese que "ese alguien" dejo su celular * recoje y enseña un celular*

oh ese celular es de raito-kun-dijo yui

estas segura de eso- dijo estefan

si- dijo yui

bien entonses no deben estar tan lejos asi que sigamos -dijo misaki

hai -respondieron los tres


	10. Chapter 10

**la excurcion**

 **capitulo 10 y maratón parte 2**

 ***mientras tanto con el equipo 2***

((N/a: por si lo olvidaron el equipo es yuma , kanato , tedy , subaru ,ruki))

no crees que deberíamos avanzar en vez de quedarnos aquí...bueno yo solo digo -dijo yuma

si el titan tiene razón deberíamos avanzar ...tedy cree lo mismo nee tedy -dijo kanato

he a quien le dices titan , mocoso anorexico - respondió yuma

YO NO SOY UN ANOREXICO - dijo kanato enojado

ja claro que no lo es solo es un yandere -dijo subaru

a ver estas de mi lado o de su lado -dijo kanato

de ninguno - respondió subaru

jajaja ai tienes mocoso -dijo yuma

ya pueden dejar de jugar -dijo ruki

tsk no fue mi culpa el empezó -dijo yuma *señala a kanato*

claro que no fue mi culpa verdad tedy -dijo kanato

claro que si mentiroso -dijo yuma

tsk...oye ruku que haremos ahora - dijo subaru

en primera es ruki no ruku - respondió ruki

tsk es casi lo mismo - respondió subaru

bien si mi intuición no falla y no lo hará *susurro lo ultimo* solo debemos quedar unos cuantos equipos por lo cual podremos usar nuestras avilidades

si encontramos a alguien ...pero tienen que ser cuidadosos no queremos delatarnos -dijo ruki

aja y nos vamos ha mover de aquí o no -dijo yuma *ignorándolo*

esta bien avancemos -dijo ruki

bien y donde vamos? -pregunto subaru

hacia allá - dijo yuma *señalando el oeste*

esta bien iremos hacia alla pero tengan cuidado no sabemos que hay por alla -dijo ruki

hai-dijeron los otros 3

 **10 minutos despues**

oigan no sienten que nos vigilan -dijo kanato

no por que lo preguntas -respondió yuma

por que tengo esta sensación desde que pasamos ese enorme árbol de hace rato - respondió kanato

si yo también tengo la misma sensación que el -dijo subaru

ja que acaso le temen a una animalito... hmp y yo que creía que eran mas hombres...bueno al menos subaru por que el anorexico no tiene nada de hombría - dijo yuma

que insinúas titan -dijo kanato

que yo no juego con muñecas y no traigo siempre a un oso de felpa con migo -dijo yuma

TEDY ES REAL ASI QUE NO TE METAS CON EL -dijo kanato

ay mira como tiemblo *agitando las manos* -dijo yuma con sarcasmo

no te rebajes a su nivel kanato no vale la pena -dijo subaru

que insinúas? -pregunto yuma

que ustedes son débiles a comparación de nosotros -dijo subaru

con que quieres pelea he ,que acaso no te vasto con la de ayer? -dijo yuma

ja eso fue pelea me aburrí a la mitad de la pelea así que no me agas reír - dijo subaru

tu te lo buscaste-dijo yuma *lo golpea en el estomago*

maldito -dijo subaru *apunto de regresar le el golpe a yuma pero un arbusto se mueve*

ven les dije -dijo kanato * escondido detrás de subaru *

*de los arbustos sale una ardilla*

hay por favor eres un vampiro y le tienes miedo a una pequeña y indefensa ardillita - dijo ruki

pff jajajajajaj es-esto es bu-bueno jajaja- dijo yuma

diría que esto no es gracioso pero mentiría...jajajajjaja-dijo subaru

a ver continuemos y dejen de hacer tanto escándalo que se oye a kilómetros- dijo ruki

hai -respondieron los tres

* después de haber caminado 30 minutos decidieron parar *

esto ya me esta aburriendo - dijo subaru recargado en un árbol

bueno la verdad yo no me he encontrado 5 tipos de plantas que no tengo en mi huerto y que de seguro se veran hermosas en el -dijo yuma

nunca vas ha cambiar cierto titan -dijo subaru

bueno nos quedaremos otro rato y luego nos iremos de aquí así que pueden darse una vuelta pero no tan lejos -dijo ruki

ok-dijeron los tres *cada quien se fue por su lado*

 **pov de kanato**

(me aleje de esos mukamis para distraerme un poco ,aparte de que ya no los soporto)

* se mueve un arbusto*

q-quien es ta ahi -dije un poco asustado

hola kanato-san -dijo ese mukami al que tanto odio

tu que haces aquí azusa -dije con odio

carla san y reiji-san me prometieron que me golpearían si te sacaba del juego - dijo azusa

ni creas que perderé contra un mukami como tu -dije *le apunto con la pistola*

yo tampoco perderé contra ti -dijo azusa *apuntándome con su pistola*

* ambos se disparan al mismo tiempo y cada quien regresa por su lado a la cabaña*

fin ... bueno perdón por la tardanza ,mañana publicare el siguiente capitulo si puedo por que aunque ya sean vacaciones mi hermana quiere casi siempre la computadora y bueno no me deja subir mis capítulos enpaz

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo bay bay

att: kumori lizeth


End file.
